Sal conmigo
by MissBlackClover
Summary: –Sal conmigo.–No.–¿Puedes aceptar una cita con Jon pero no puedes aceptar una cita conmigo? – No puedo llevarte en una cita, lo entiendo. Entonces déjame hacerte una. CrissColfer! Si, de nuevo.


**Hola, chicos, hola, chicos, hola, chicos, hola :)**

**Primero** que nada! Esto es una locura, es una jodida y enfermiza y escalosfriante locura. Porque parece que no puedo dejar de escribir **CrissColfer **y eso esta mal, MUY MAL. Porque no sé cómo escribir CrissColfer, mi cabeza siempre se pierde demasiado en todas esas... insinuaciones que ohmidiosquieresmatarnos y... dios. **Segundo**, MissBlackClover es mi pequeño pedazo de web en el pais de los unicornios y magos por si a alguien le interesa followear por ahí ;) **Tercero**! No hay beteo porque no tengo beta ; _ ; I'm so sorry about that! **Caurto**! Si están al tanto de todos esos momentos CrissColfer que han habido, probablemente reconozcan algunos en el fic, sino es así deben de saber al menos de los más importantes como Sea Monkeys, Never say Never y Could happen :D **Quinto y ultimo**:) Es una de las ideas más raras que jamás se me ha ocurrido y si derrepente se pierden, no los culpo. Yo realmente no sé si quedó como esperaba... Pero si eso ocurre, por favor, POR FAVOR, dejame un review haciendomelo saber porque, bueno, necesito mejorar en eso. **Sin mas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sal Conmigo<strong>

Darren se inclina un poco más hacía el libreto en sus piernas y lee la última línea del primer capítulo de la tercera temporada. Frunce el seño y se recarga contra el sillón a su espalda.

Hay un sillón rojo entre el primer set de grabación y la sala de maquillaje, donde normalmente terminan pasando el rato entre escena y escena sino necesitan regresar a sus campers o sino están colándose en las tomas de los demás.

Darren lee el titulo de la siguiente hoja y mira hacia su derecha. Chris está arriba en el sillón, con su propio libreto, sin zapatos porque tiene los pies sobre el sillón y con un lápiz con el Darren lo ha visto escribir tres veces sobre su propio libreto, leyendo.

– Opinión impopular pero me hubiera gustado que Blaine se quedará más tiempo en Dalton. – Golpea la pierna de Chris atrás de él para llamar su atención.

Chris suspira suavemente, sus ojos no se despegan del libreto al contestarle.

– ¿Por qué? Creo que hay bastante material para explorar, de hecho.

Darren se encoge de hombros, mientras se levanta y retira sus propios zapatos.

–No lo sé, creo que hubiera sido realmente emocionante el hecho de 'Hey, estoy en el equipo que tiene que competir contra el tuyo y eso nos hace como rivales, pero estoy súper enamorado ahora y creo que voy a perder la cabeza' o mierda como esa. – Y se sienta frente a Chris, enredando sus piernas y metiendo sus pies hasta que están debajo de los muslos del otro.

Chris ríe de esa forma que sólo se ríe cuando el vocabulario que usa Darren es _mortificantemente incorrecto._

–Sí, probablemente. Dalton era… _sustanciosa_. – Él hace una anotación en el libreto que le toma un par de minutos. Darren cree que no va a agregar nada más, pero entonces Chris habla de nuevo. – La verdad es que se extraña a toda la panda de silbadores corriendo por aquí.

Y Darren no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Todos ellos, los chicos _Warblers_, habían sido una adición impresionante, llena de talento y se habían vuelto contagiosos. Durante la gira mundial, simplemente era imposible no volverse cercanos. Darren estaba encariñado hasta le medula con todo el elenco, totalmente enamorado y mantenía contacto con la mayoría en mensajes regulares –Luke, Curt, Riker, Eddy, Titus,...

Fue entonces que un pensamiento saltó en su cabeza malignamente. Algo que él sabía, que estaba seguro que Chris no y era material total para un poco de chantaje amistoso e incluso para molestarle. Sonríe con discreción, viendo la forma en la que Chris nuevamente se concentraba en escribir algo en su guión.

Alguien en el fondo les saluda con un '¡hey, chicos!' y Darren levanta la mano en reconocimiento.

–Sí, voy a extrañarlos. Una lástima que _The Warblers_ no hayan firmado para esta temporada. – Chris asintió y mordió la goma de su lápiz y ya. No más. Darren mete un poco más los pies, empujándole e intento sonar indiferente. – Jon estaba totalmente perdido por ti, ¿lo sabías?

Darren esperaba algo del tipo 'oh, por Dios, tienes que estar bromeando' quizás un poco de pánico en un principio y después algo así como ese Chris que hace que su lengua se trabe tratando de explicar algo que realmente no tiene mucha explicación.

Pero es diferente.

Totalmente diferente.

Chris se ríe un poco y, para sorpresa de Darren, sus orejas y sus pómulos son rojos.

–Lo sé.

Eso disloca a Darren y se inclina hacia adelante incrédulo.

–Tú… ¿qué? ¿Lo sabías? ¿En serio?

Chris lo mira un momento pero luego regresa su vista al libreto, aunque Darren sabe que ya no está leyendo.

–Sí, bueno… él como que me invitó a salir un día.

–Él… él… espera, _¿qué_?

Darren está sorprendido. No, más que sorprendido. Choqueado. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? ¿Por qué él no se había dado cuenta?

¿Qué?

Chris sacude la cabeza de un hombro a otro y vuelve a darle una mirada rápida. Darren no entiende.

–Él me invitó a salir. Y ya. – Hay algo tensándose en el estomago de Darren y Darren tiene reconocimiento de él tan fácilmente que le hace sentir enfermo.

Celos.

– ¿Y ya? Como que _'y ya'_. ¿Qué le dijiste?

–Acepte.

Los celos vuelven a tirar algo en su estomago y mira directamente a Chris. Este parece un poco más hundido en el sillón rojo y parece tomarlo todo con tranquilidad. Demasiada. Demasiada que es obvio que está actuando. Darren no sabe que sentir ante eso.

–Está bien. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? – Bien. No, no. Mal, muy mal. Porque Chris no tenía que andarle diciendo absolutamente nada sobre su vida, ¿cierto? Nada. Aunque hubieran estado tonteando entre ellos desde que casi se conocieron y quizás un beso robado aquí de Darren y un toque coqueto allá de Chris realmente no podía significar nada. – Perdón, no lo quería decir así… eh… ¿y cómo fue?

Darren intentó otra vez, tratando de aminorar la parálisis de su cuerpo que la confesión de Chris le había causado.

–No fue.

Darren entrecerró sus ojos.

–No fue ¿o no ha sido?

Chris abre la boca y la cierra inmediatamente, sus ojos saltando un poco entre el sillón, el libreto y Darren.

–No fue y no será.

–No entiendo.

Chris humedece sus labios.

–Me invitó a salir, le dije que sí. Pero entonces las cosas se volvieron muy agitadas y…

– ¿Agitadas?

Chis gira los ojos.

–Fue cuando Struck by Lightning estaba siendo procesada para dar foco verde a la grabación y… – hay un momento donde Chris se queda callado y mirando un poco perdido. – Yo… eh… L-le llame y le dije que probablemente sería encantador pero que no podía salir con nadie por este momento. M-mi carrera… bueno, él lo entendió perfectamente y bueno, básicamente… no es como si quisiera, no, como si no quiera ir con él yo-

– ¿Chris?

– ¿Qué?

–Estas balbuceando.

–Oh.

Oh, bueno, mierda. Si, genial.

¿Es porque Jon era alto? Bien, no. Mierda. Joder, ese pensamiento simplemente no acaba de suceder.

No.

_Mierda_.

–Deja de pensar, Darren. No fue nada. – Chris ha vuelto a su lectura y parece como si todo lo anterior no hubiera sucedido. – Es decir, en este momento, no hay otra cosa en mi cabeza que ser un maldito monstro escritor y…

Darren asiente ausentemente. Pero aun así no puede quitarse esa extraña espina que esta enterrándose cada vez más. Así que, sin pensarlo, actúa.

–Sal conmigo.

–No.

Chris no parece sorprendido ni incomodo por la pregunta, de hecho parece como si la hubiera visto venir, pero a Darren le duele un poco que responda tan rápido. Hace una mueca de incredulidad.

– ¿Por qué respondes tan rápido?

Chris anota algo y le mira.

–Por qué no está sucediendo.

– ¿Puedes aceptar una cita con Jon pero no puedes aceptar una cita conmigo?

No sabe porque, pero eso le hace un poco de daño. Aunque no esté dispuesto a demostrarlo.

Chris suelta aire por su boca y se acomoda, empujando los pies de Darren fuera de él.

–No hagas esto, Darren.

–Sólo quiero saber por qué…-

–Porque salir con Jon no era un peligro. – Chris ha dejado el libreto entre ellos usando su lápiz como separador y ahora le está mirando directamente. Sus ojos tienen un tono verde que esta comiéndose al azul y Darren sabe que se debe a la playera verde que él está usando y que se refleja en los ojos de Chris.

–No voy a comerte vivo y lo sabes.

–No es esa clase de peligro a la que me refiero y lo sabes.

Darren parpadea un poco y entonces lo golpea.

Oh.

No puede referirse a eso. Chris no puede estarse refiriendo a que salir con Jon no era un peligro porque no era posible desarrollar sentimientos por él, ¿cierto?

_Oh_.

Cuando vuelve en sí Chris está parado y sobre sus deportivas, tomando el libreto entre sus manos, a punto de irse.

– ¿Qué? ¿A-a dónde vas?

–Nos están llamando.

Y es verdad. Hay alguien del staff llamándolos y Darren se levanta con torpeza. La conversación desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Pronto, cuando están repasando la lista de canciones para los primeros capítulos y les están dando fechas para grabar, Darren tiene una idea.

* * *

><p>Es su primer viernes de grabación y es tarde. Bueno, no tan tarde. Pero es de noche. El barco Glee temporada tres ha sido una total locura y Chris sabe que es apenas la primera semana y que no debería estar cansado hasta la medula, pero lo está y es viernes y no es tan tarde pero se siente que puede caer dormido en cualquier momento.<p>

Está en ropa de dormir, un chándal flojo colgando de sus caderas y esa playera que ha mantenido desde la primera temporada y que siempre lleva consigo para ensayar.

Tiene su computadora portátil encendida en su último escrito sobre su escritorio, al lado de su mejilla, literalmente; y por un momento de locura, mira hacia sus luces estilo laser y su bola de disco sobre la repisa y siente el repentino deseo de encender todo y ponerse a brincar. Pero es tarde. Quizás sea el delirio nocturno. Y tiene que dormir. Porque aun queda un día de grabación y hay que trabajar y...

Suspira ligeramente cansado y hace una mueca cuando su celular suena estrepitosamente contra su cara. Es un mensaje de Ashley.

'_donde demonios estas? Estamos con Amber, vamos a ver una película! Ven!'_

Sonríe contra el escritorio. La verdad es que no es tan tarde y es viernes, ¿cierto?

Podría escabullirse fuera de su camper, pasar un rato divertido con sus amigos, para distraerse y estar listo y fresco para mañana. Camina hasta el pequeño frigorífico en su pequeñísima cocina mientras compensa la idea y abre una lata de coca de dieta.

Su teléfono empieza a sonar de nuevo con una llamada entrando y Chris sacude la cabeza mientras corre a tomarlo.

–Dios, ¿es que no puede esperar a que le conteste, mujer? – susurra hacía la nada, sin verificar el numero primero y contesta. – La llama uno al habla, ¿desea una llamada por cobrar o sólo de complacencia? –contesta con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de sonar formal y con una ridícula voz grave.

– ¿Llama uno, uh? ¿Debería preocuparme sobre eso?

Oh, bueno, no era quien Chris creía.

–Hey, Darren, hola, Darren… No, no, sólo… es que Ashley me acaba de mandar un mensaje y… Si. –Se ríe cuando escucha también una risa del otro lado y sacude la cabeza sintiéndose idiota, la lata de soda en su mano haciendo gotas de agua sobre sus dedos.

–Sí, verás. – Darren se aclara la garganta con fuerza y Chris se mueve hasta la cocineta haciendo un ruido de reconocimiento. – Te tengo dos opciones, ¿está bien? Escoge una.

–Supongo que debo sentirme afortunado de tener opciones, ¿cierto?

–Bastante, te darás cuenta de que realmente no las hay cuando las diga.

–Que conveniente, me lo imaginaba, ahora no sé si realmente quiero saberlas.

–Sólo escoge una.

Asiente lentamente, aunque Darren no lo ve.

–Está bien. Dispara.

Lo siguiente no lo ve venir por ninguna parte.

–Bien, puedes salir ahora mismo, bien vestido para ir a cenar y aceptar tener una cita conmigo. – El aire en la garganta de Chris se detiene y tiene que colocar su soda sobe algo solido antes de que la deje caer. – O puedes salir así, sin estar bien vestido y aceptar una cita conmigo. En cualquiera de las dos opciones, estoy afuera de tu camper, esperando.

Chris camina lo más rápido que sus piernas pueden hasta alcanzar la persiana a un lado de su puerta y abrir con dos dedos una ranura entre las tiras de plástico con la incredulidad corriendo sus facciones. Y ahí está, bajo la amarillenta luz de las farolas artificiales, Darren-jodido-Criss.

–Oh, dios… ¿estás usando un traje?

Mira la forma en la que Darren cambia su peso de un pie a otro y tiene el teléfono sostenido en su oreja, mientras mira hacía él.

–No, – su voz duda –, es una chaqueta.

–Seguro que lo es. – Chris se burla pero no puede ignorar el remolino tibio en su estomago y que su respiración ahora está ligeramente inestable.

Darren lo está invitando a salir. Bueno, ya lo había hecho antes pero era algo que Chris esperaba. Así que esto, que es más o menos algo que él no se esperaba, pues… le pone la piel eléctrica.

Pasan unos segundos, hasta que la voz suave de Darren llega a su oído de nuevo.

– ¿Vas a salir?

Pero aunque parece que la situación es diferente, no lo es. Chris traga un poco y aprieta los labios.

–No.

Y casi puede ver los hombros de Darren caer.

–Quiero llevarte en una cita, Chris.

–No se puede, Darren. No es…-

–Chris, por favor, sólo es…

–_Darren_.

Hay un lapso de silencio intermitente.

Chris ha dejado la persiana pero ha girado los cordones y ahora las barras de plástico están en tal posición en que es posible ver a Darren, a Darren brillando derrotado bajo las luces y con sus risos sueltos, a través de ellas sin sostenerlas. Sus dedos juegan nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su playera y está apretando su móvil tan fuerte que duelen.

–Está bien. Lo sé, lo entiendo, está bien. – Chris abre la boca y se adelanta un poco sobre el mostrador frente a él, pero Darren habla, acercándose hacía la ventana desde afuera. Aun hay mucho espacio entre ellos. Aire y vidrio y espacio lleno de partículas y la piel e Chris crepita de necesidad y su corazón tiembla. – No puedo llevarte en una cita, lo entiendo. – Chris asiente despacio, sabiendo que Darren puede verlo ahora, y Darren asiente junto con él. – Entonces déjame hacerte una.

– ¿Qué? ¿C-cómo? –Chris frunce el seño y una sonrisa temblorosa sale de sus labios.

Darren se aclara la garganta.

–Te mandaría un mensaje, en vez de tocar la puerta. Sería un tipo de 'tú Pookie uno, presente'.

Entonces es cuando Chris se da cuenta de _qué_ es.

Aprieta su agarre sobre su móvil en la oreja más si es posible y su cabeza no deja de repetir 'no, no lo hagas, no'.

Pero es demasiado tarde, lo ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo en realidad y lo sabe. Se queda mirando directamente hacía al chico afuera de su camper y envuelve un brazo sobre su cintura.

– ¿Oh, si…? ¿Tú Pookie uno, no? ¿Debería preocuparme? –susurra tan bajo que no sabe si sólo lo pensó.

–No, no lo creo. Pero…Yep, así sería. Entonces, cuando salieras, lo primero que diría sería 'wow, aturdidor'.

Chris suelta una risilla y por un momento él mismo piensa que se escucha estúpido.

–Estoy en pijama, ¿sabes?

–Aturdidor. En un pantalón de pijama, la misma playera que lleva usando desde que inicio el piloto de la serie y probablemente calcetines rojos, Chris Colfer es la única persona que puede ser _aturdidor_ en cualquier atuendo. Es un hada de las nieves, después de todo.

El aire que Chris respira por la nariz parece no ser suficiente. Sus pulmones quieren colapsar contra el latido fuerte de su corazón.

–Está bien.

–Te llevaría a Breadstix.

Chris hace una pausa y cree que va a morir ahora. Es decir, ¿en serio?

– ¿Es en serio? – Está sonriendo, sonriendo ridículamente y sabe que su sonrisa se puede ver hasta a un kilómetro de distancia.

–Sí, sí, totalmente… – Darren hace un baile ridículo, como si fuera una celebración. – Aunque la verdad lo hubiera hecho un poco más temprano, ¿sabes? Sólo puedo pensar en un lugar a donde llevarte para dejarte impresionado.

– ¿Intentando impresionarme?

–Dios, que eres un rango alto. – Chris quiere pensar que ha imaginado el guiño de Darren le ha dado.

–No soy un rango alto, Darren.

–Está bien, no lo eres. Pero mereces lo mismo que uno.

–No estarás hablando en serio.

–Te llevaría a la fábrica de Coca-cola para un tour privado por la producción de las cocas de dieta y…

–Oh, por dios. Estás jugando, no puedes simplemente pensar que… ¿sabes si quiera donde hay una?

Darren no se detiene.

–…Y probablemente tendría que ser en secreto porque si alguien se entera nos mandarían con un equipo de grabación y toda esa mierda.

– ¡Darren!

–En serio. Pero entonces, si fuera así estaría pendiente de darles material del que hablar. – Su tono es bajo, coqueto y Chris se encuentra repentinamente disfrutando de ello. – Es decir, me pondría en ese plan de todo sonrisitas extrañas y cosas de invado tu espacio personal para poner una mano en tu cintura sin necesidad de que tenga que hacerlo y… si.

– ¿Podría pasar?

–Nunca digas nunca.

–Estás loco, ¿te lo han dicho? – Sonríe.

–Estoy tratando de ser serio aquí, Chris. – Darren también está sonriendo y Chris piensa que su sonrisa es perfecta. Oh, no. Esto está mal. – Pero, si. Yo mismo, cada mañana, de hecho.

–Vives en una maldita película de Disney, ¿verdad?

Equivocado.

–La mejor jodida película de Disney, de hecho. Muérete de la envidia.

Porque está puede ser la mejor cita que Chris haya tenido hasta ahora.

Muy, muy mal.

– Así que… ¿_Breadstix_?

Darren hace una mueca y sacude los hombros.

–Después de un recorrido en donde terminaríamos con, estoy casi seguro, una docena de six-packs de latas de soda nos embarcaríamos a un viaje rápido hasta Breadstix… – Dice a través del teléfono y afuera camina de un lado a otro, dándole miradas rápidas a Chris. – La vedad, no se me ocurrió otro lugar al que podríamos llegar solos sin que todo el mundo se pusiera jodidamente loco como si…

– ¿Monos de mar anduvieran en Jetskis?

–Exacto.

Él muerde su labio y se inclina contra la ventana, ve a Darren dar unos pasos más cerca también y juega con el dobladillo de su vieja playera.

– ¿Entonces?

–Oh, apenas empieza. Abriría la puerta para ti y deslizaría mi mano conscientemente hasta tomar una de las tuyas…

Chris lo interrumpe.

–Mis manos estarían sosteniendo mi abrigo.

Darren se detiene y hay una intensa mirada que alcanza a Chris través del vidrió.

–Bien, bien. Entonces abriría la puerta para ti y deslizaría mi mano conscientemente hasta tu espalda para guiarte hasta la mesa, donde tomaría la silla para acercarla para ti.

– ¿Conscientemente, uh? Que caballeroso. – Su voz es un intento de burla, pero la verdad es que el corazón de Chris está explotando contra sus pulmones y si antes era difícil controlar su respiración ahora parece imposible.

–La verdad es que estoy tratando de ser algo así como galante aquí, Chris, ¿sabes? No tengo ni maldita idea si lo estoy logrando y mis manos tiemblan.

Darren pasa una mano descuidadamente sobre su cabello y hay algo en esa acción que lo hace ver adorable.

–Estas en buen camino. Totalmente asombroso.

–Oh, bien, genial. Porque no puedo esperar a que la jodida cena empiece. Muero de hambre.

Se ríen, esos momentos extraños en los que entran en una ligera torpeza se desvanecen con bastante facilidad y rapidez.

–Pediría ensalada. – Chris dice en tono bajo, realmente imaginando lo que sería salir en una cita con Darren.

–Bien, porque yo pediría una también. Pero no la que tiene esa cosa de queso o aderezo o lo que sea arriba, creo que su olor proviene de los calabozos de Hogwarts, lo juro.

Parece que se quedan ahí. Simplemente no sabiendo cómo es que realmente terminaron en una cita imaginaria por teléfono, imaginando lo que podría ser. Hay algo de triste en eso, pero Darren está convencido de que no importa lo que podría, sino lo que va a ser y no piensa dejarlo a la deriva.

Se miran a través de la ventana.

– ¿Entonces…?

–No lo sé. No, uhm… supongo que… hablamos. – Darren se inclina, para recargarse contra el camper y ahora casi puede decirse que están frente a frente.

Pero Chris piensa que aún hay mucho, mucho espacio entre ellos.

Hace a su corazón doler.

–Creo que no planee esta parte muy bien. – Darren parece un poco preocupado, se pasa una mano por la cara y sus hombros están un centímetro más abajo.

Chris cree que puede ayudar un poco.

–Estaba caminando junto a Hannah aquella vez, bueno, la última vez que fuimos a Disneyland junto con Ashley y… ¡oh, dios, la ensalada esta deliciosa!

Hay algo que sucede entre ellos. Algo que puede ser un poco _extraño_.

– ¿Lo está?

– ¡Por supuesto! Oh, bueno, estaba caminando con Hannah después de ver mi espantosa fotografía en la montaña rusa, dios, era como si, no sé, hubieran usado photoshop para distorsionar mi rostro pero… ¡Dios, no, era así como realmente lucía!

Y es que pueden hacer _eso_.

– ¿Cómo si…?

– ¡Cómo si fuera un podido icono del país de los unicornios, dios jodido!

Ambos ríen.

Pueden _atraparse_ en pleno viaje. Pueden _conectarse_ con una frase. Pueden _leerse_ con una sola mirada.

Y es algo que asusta a Darren hasta el infierno.

Y es el peligro inminente de su relación, para Chris.

–Bueno, ¡al asunto! Estaba caminando de la mano de ella cuando vi una bufanda… ¡No, no te rías! ¡Hablo en serio! Vi esa bufanda y lo primero que pensé fue 'Oh, my gaga, tengo que tenerla' te juro que me paralice. Dios, me escandalice del puro pensamiento de…

– ¿Vino?

–Oh, si, por favor… Te juro que Kurt está tomando mi cabeza como de su propiedad. ¡Lo juro! ¡Y no sé cómo demonios está sucediendo!

– ¡A veces siento lo mismo con mi cabeza!

Y Darren se ríe y es una risa que calienta el corazón de Chris.

Conversan así durante alrededor de casi una hora. Entre temas que van y vienen medio de una cena en Breadstix. Hay vino, es ensalada, palillos de pan para acompañar, la camarera que coquetea con Chris y hay un par de conversaciones alrededor de ellos haciendo eco. Coquetean, si, bastante. Se ríen, bastante más que coquetear. Debaten un poco sobre un varios temas y todo su intercambio siempre termina donde uno le cuenta al otro sobre lo que vio en su último trabajo.

Extraño.

Perfecto.

Extrañamente perfecto.

Es una _locura_, es lo que la parte coherente de Chris le grita, pero incluso si es una locura y si es probablemente la cita más insana que ha tenido en su vida, Chris sabe que es la mejor.

Aunque él realmente este aun en pijama y que probablemente Darren tiene las piernas entumecidas por estar parado en el frío.

–Ha sido maravilloso, Darren. – Chris que puede entonces terminar con eso.

Porque no cree que su corazón no pueda resistir más.

–Espero que no estés intentando terminar con esto aun, Chris.

Ugh. Demonios.

– ¿Qué? No, yo no…

–Porque es _nuestra_ cita. Porque es aquí donde intento hacer un movimiento. – La voz de Darren ha bajado una octava y Chris sabe que está perdido. – Tomaría tu mano.

–Mi mano estaría sobre la copa de agua.

–Tu otra mano.

–Estaría sosteniendo el último palito de pan.

Darren suspira.

–_Colfer_. – Chris quiere darse un golpe en la cara cuando escucha ese tono. – Bien, está bien, ¿querrías caminar?

Bueno, eso es algo diferente.

– ¿Caminar?

–Tendría que llevarte de regreso de donde te robe, ¿no? Creo que puedo mantenerte seguro a través de un par de cuadras hasta tu camper.

–Oh, claro. Si. Claro. – Chris se siente un poco idiota. Aunque se ha dado cuenta de que siempre que está hablando con Darren o pasando tiempo con Darren o cualquier cosa con ese hombre, una espantosa cortina de idiotez se desplaza sobre su cerebro.

Culpa a Darren.

Es un poco tenso durante unos minutos y se siente como si fuera a llegar a su fin, pero hay algo de anticipación golpeando entre ellos.

Chris se pregunta ¿es así como se siente cuando una buena cita termina? ¿Cuando la has pasado fantástico con alguien y entonces te das cuenta de que no es para siempre y que tiene que terminar?

¿Que no importa si ha sido a través de un vidrio, si es con la persona adecuada?

Sopla un poco de aire.

– ¿Tienes frío?

Chris mira hacía los ojos de Darren, a todo Darren en realidad. Dándose un par de segundos en observar su rostro suave, su mano metida debajo del brazo porque obviamente afuera hace frío y Chris sigue adentro de su camper con temperatura agradable, su cuerpo ligeramente encogido y luciendo aun así –aunque ha pasado más de hora y media a la intemperie haciendo una cita imaginaria para Chris- como si fuera la noche de su vida. Sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes.

Chris quiere morir.

–Sólo un poco.

–Tomaría tu mano.

–Mis manos estarían en mis bolcillos.

Darren asiente.

En la oscuridad y las farolas amarillentas, Chris reconoce perfectamente la decepción en sus ojos y duele.

–Está bien.

Pasan unos minutos así, susurrando sus alientos a través de esa llamada y mirándose a través de la ventana helada.

–Creo que llegamos, ¿no? – su voz es apenas un susurro y la sentencia está escondida en sus palabras.

Darren se endereza por completo y se acerca, se acerca lo más que la diferencia de altura con el camper se lo permite.

–Así parece.

Nuevamente está _ahí_. Empujando, empujando, mandando ondas de atención entre ellos. Tiene que romperse, algo tiene que caer.

Distancia.

Demasiada distancia.

–Entonces…

–Te besaría.

Chris se queda sin respiración y apenas formula una respuesta.

–No.

–Te besaría, porque justo ahora tengo tantas ganas de besarte, te besaría hasta que necesitara tomar aire. Hasta que me desmayara por necesitar aire.

Distancia.

–No, no te dejaría.

–Chris.

_Demasiada_ distancia.

–Ha sido magnifico Darren pero…

–Chris, por favor.

Necesidad.

–Es una llamada y…

_Demasiada_ necesidad.

–_Chris_.

– Te invitaría a entrar.

Oh.

Eso sorprende a ambos. Ha salido de su boca. De la de Chris.

A Darren porque realmente, joder, ¿en serio? Y a Chris porque joder, realmente, ¿en serio?

– ¿E-en serio?

_Boom-boom. _

– ¿Darren?

_Boom-boom. _

– ¿Si?

_Boom-boom. _

– ¿Quieres entrar?

_Boom-boom. _

–Sí. Sería genial.

¿Cuándo dejó de luchar?

La luz que ilumina a Darren repentinamente es la que proviene de la lámpara dentro del camper de Chris. Darren se separa de las escaleras donde había estado apoyado con el teléfono a la oreja y mira hacia arriba. Hacía la silueta de Chris oscurecida ligeramente por la lámpara a su espalda.

–Hey.

–Hey.

Ambos cuelgan. Hay una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios de Chris, pero Darren esta brillando. Literalmente, parece que no ha pasado la noche en el frío ni tiene la oreja entumecida de presionar el teléfono contra ella.

Darren sube los escalones de dos en dos y en un segundo está frente a Chris a un par de centímetros, Chris que se desliza a un lado dejando que entre y que ahora está cerrando la puerta y recargándose contra ella.

Hay choques de ese _algo_ que les está atrayendo con demasiada fuerza, uno sobre el otro.

–Te tomo un tiempo, ¿uh? – Darren alcanza el brazo de Chris y tira de él, para que saque sus manos de detrás de su espalda y entrelaza sus dedos cuando la alcanza. – Estas temblando.

_Tú me haces temblar._

–Uhm…

_Bésame_.

– ¿Chris?

_Por favor. Sólo bésame._

– Darren.

Una mirada y es todo.

Una mirada y ya.

Darren se inclina, sus labios sonriendo tan levemente que es imposible saber si realmente lo está haciendo. Y es Chris quien termina con la distancia y lo besa.

Y es, ohpordiossanto, mágico.

Todo.

Mágico.

Hay vibraciones de lo que sea que es eso cayendo como una cascada sobre sus cuerpos. Chris inclina la cabeza y siente la mano de Darren enterrarse en su cabello y sus labios moviéndose de esa forma y todo está dando vueltas. Es un espiral de fuegos artificiales que chocan contra su cuerpo y brillan contra sus ojos cerrados, haciéndole vibrar de calor. Pero entonces, no son los juegos artificiales, es Darren. Darren sosteniéndolo con sus manos, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, con sus labios que están besando los suyos, con su aroma suave metiéndose hasta lo más profundo en Chris.

Y aunque todo su cuerpo esta inevitablemente pegado al de Darren, siente que aun no es suficiente.

Su cabeza esta zumbando, sus piernas tiemblan y Darren no deja de besarlo, sus pulmones parecen querer colapsar pero su cuerpo esta sólo rogando por más.

Se separan pero es por un instante. Sus labios vuelven a estar juntos y ahora es un poco más profundo, un poco más de intentar rascar esa picazón del cuerpo, esa necesidad. Las manos de Chris bajan hasta los brazos de Darren y gime agudamente cuando las manos de Darren se presionan calientes y extendidas contra el hueco en su espalda, deslizándose sobre sus omoplatos.

Se siguen besando por no sabe cuando tiempo más, pero cuando se separan Chris se da cuenta de que tiene las piernas tensas por estar fijo en un solo lugar.

–Eres tan jodidamente delgado. – Chris aprieta los brazos de Darren entonces, cuando obtiene un poco de aire y aunque su cerebro ha corrido hacia otra parte lejos de él o posiblemente se ha fundido con el intenso calor que Darren le está haciendo sentir, se las arregla para hablar coherentemente.

Darren bufa de incredulidad y se roba un beso rápido de sus labios, lamiendo los suyos propios cuando se aleja. Como si no deseara perder nada del sabor de Chris en ellos.

– ¿Yo? ¿Y qué es esto, precisamente, uh?

Darren tiene sus manos sobre sus caderas y pasa los pulgares sobre los huesos que sobresalen ahí.

Chris sonríe y cierra los ojos automáticamente cuando le roban otro beso.

–Creo que demasiado Single Ladies.

–De ninguna jodida manera.

Se besan y hay una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus dientes chocan torpemente y entonces se ríen, ganando un poco de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Hay esa nube protegiéndolos y a pesar del frío que hace unos momentos estaba quemándole la piel, Darren se siente cálido y tibio.

– Chris…

Lo sabe, lo siente en la garganta quemándole y tiene que decirlo. Busca los ojos de Chris y cuando los encuentra está listo, pero de nuevo, Chris no se lo permite.

– No lo digas. No lo digas esta noche. Por favor.

– Me gustas.

Chris sonríe y le besa profundamente. Darren sólo puede estrecharlo en sus brazos.

–La mejor cita que he tenido. – Dice Chris cuando se separan, con una risilla.

– ¿Mejor que la de Jon?

Chris gira los ojos.

– La mejor.

Darren sonríe.

Y ya.

* * *

><p>Reviews :'3?<p> 


End file.
